I Will Never Let You Go
by KKShift
Summary: A AbexDariela fanfic, placed four months after the season finale, but before the ten year gap.


(Zoo Fanfic, placed after the s2 finale but before the ten year gap. AbexDariela =3)

Four months.

Four months since she had seen Jamie.

Four months since Mitch had died.

Four months since she found out she found out she was one of the last mothers in the world.

Four months can change a lot.

Dariela moved to (leave suggestions for a place) with Abe, and there they started a life together. Bought a big house, three stories. It was wooden and had the biggest porch you had even seen. Came with a pool and five bedrooms. They had gotten a dog, named it Mitch.

But none of that really mattered to her.

Yes she was happy living in her big house with Abe, and yes she loved the views, but she missed the adventure. She missed her team.

She walked up the big staircase to the second biggest bedroom in the whole house, the room her baby would sleep in. Abe was in there now, putting together a black crib. She opened the door with the word 'Isaac' painted playfully on it. Abe had done such a good job on painting the room, making the plain baby blue beautiful. It was no Picasso, of course.

"Hey Honey." She said, placing her hands on top of her stomach. He looked up and placed his screwdriver down and got up, grunting a bit.

"Hey Dariela. How does it look so far?" He said, looking at the half finished crib. She smiled and kissed him. He did so much for her, she also wanted to make it present that she loved him for doing so.

"Looks amazing" She whispered into his ear, caressing his check. She backed away though, saving the moment from turning to romantic. It just wasn't the time for that. Abe looked at her, slightly confused. She smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked. She looked at him in away she would ever only look at him with. She loved him so much.

"No, you did it perfect." She said, starting to walk over to a corner of the room. She looked around at the space and sighed. There was only a few things in it so far, a rocking chair, a mirror, and of course the half finished crib. She walked over to the rocking chair and sat down as Abe got back to work.

"So, I've been thinking lately." She started, wondering how to start the conversation that was already going to be awkward. "If we're going to raise a child together, shouldn't we, uh, get married?"

Abe stopped screwing the screw he was working on a looked up at her. "Are you asking me to marry you?" He said. His face didn't show much emotion, but she could tell he was hesitant. He still loved her though, she knew he always would.

"I guess so.." She said, at a somewhat loss of words. She pushed away the hope in her brain that he would say yes. Mostly because she knew he would, but also because hope isn't something to rely on. She reached into her jean pocket, and pulled out a single golden ring. It hadn't cost her that much, but it was still worth a pretty penny. They had the money though, seeing as they saved the world from munant animals. She kept the ring inclosed in her hand.

He got up from the crib and walked over to her. He sat on a cardboard box and looked into her eyes. He grabbed her hand, the one with the ring in it, and held onto it with both of his. "Dariela, I love you. It would be my honor to marry you."

Her face grew blushed. She blushed whenever Abe said something romantic, but this time her whole face grew red. She let her hand relax in his, dropping the ring. She slid her hand out gracefully, leaving the ring in his grasp. He opened his and hands and stared at the ring confused. She held out her hand and smirked playfully.

He slipped the ring playfully onto her ring finger and then kissed it. She got up and hugged him. They just stood there, hugging each other for a moment.

"I love you Abe"

For the next few days it had been the same thing as it had been for the last four months, Abe worked on the Nursery, Dariela did whatever she wanted. She went shopping, she read books, she watched tv.

But something caught her eye. She had just gone to get pizza for dinner when someone walked up to her. "You are very lucky. May god be on your side throughout your and your child's life." The stranger just walked away, leaving her confused out of her mind.

But soon she found out why. She had gotten home around 6:30, so she turned on the news. Abe came down soon after her, grabbing a slice of pizza and joining her on the couch. It was all of the usual stuff, presidents being asses, people being upset because something went up in price, but one thing caught her off guard.

"BREAKING NEWS: Have Humans Gone Sterile?"

She almost dropped her pizza as the reporter started to speak. Their secret was out.

"Scientists have made an unsettling discovery today. Tests show that no one has reported conceiving within the last few months. They are baffled how this might have happened, but some expect the worse; humans have gone sterile."

She couldn't help it, tears started to run down her face. They had set up their show so well, buying a big house to pretend they were going to have a lot of kids, doing everything they could to say, 'hey! we love kids and we're gonna have a lot!'

But it was out. They couldn't have any more kids. Even if they tried. They couldn't.

She couldn't stop crying. She didn't know why. She just couldn't.


End file.
